


A Horrible, Terrible, Unjust Thing

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor quickly find out how sensitive his new human hormones really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horrible, Terrible, Unjust Thing

Rose awoke in the middle of the night feeling far warmer than she’d ever felt in her bed, but it only took her a few minutes to realize it was because she was sharing her bed with a second occupant. She flipped she sheets off of her shoulders and down near her hip, breathing out a sigh as the cooler air hit her skin, and turned her head back to glance at her bedmate.

The Doctor was sleeping soundly. He looked so much younger, with the worry lines and tension relaxed from his face. Rose rarely had the opportunity to watch the Doctor as he slept, and so she took a moment to indulge herself.

The muted reflection of the light streaming in from outside cast thin slivers of yellow across his face, highlighting the paleness of his skin and the smattering of freckles. His hair was an utter mess, with it falling into his forehead and sticking out from where it was smooshed against the pillow. His lips were slightly parted and dry, and Rose shivered as she finally attuned herself to the soft whisper of his breath hitting her shoulder.

He was beautiful, and her heart clenched with love for him. This wasn’t at all what she had expected when she began blasting herself through the dimensions, but she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. As angry and hurt as she was at the Time Lord Doctor, she couldn’t hold it against this Doctor.

She sighed contentedly, and unthinkingly reached back to brush a few strands of hair from his forehead. His hair was so soft and smooth and she wanted to run her fingers through it, but even the gentlest touch of her moving his hair from his face had stirred him.

Rose reluctantly curled up on her side with her back facing him in an attempt to bury her desire to keep touching him. The Doctor snuffled out a breath and shifted around, and Rose held her breath, hoping he would fall back to sleep. She was pleasantly surprised when he continued shuffling until his sleep-heated body came into contact with hers.

He exhaled deeply and nestled his face in the back of her neck as his arm came up to drape across her hip. Rose smiled into her pillow, pleased with this development, and she relaxed back into his embrace…

…And then nearly rolled out of it again when her bum brushed across something long, thick, and firm between his hips. _Holy fuck_. Rose immediately thrust her hips forward and away from his erection, but the Doctor grunted in dissatisfaction and thrust his hips closer to her until his erection was trapped against her bum again.

As if just feeling that the Doctor had a boner wasn’t enough, he then began to rock his hips into hers. _Fucking hell!_

“Doctor?” she whispered, feeling her cheeks flame in a combination of embarrassment and excitement. Evidently, the Doctor did _dance_.

He let out a soft sigh, and the rocking of his hips slowed. Rose wasn’t sure if she was grateful or disappointed. She ultimately decided it was for the best; she’d rather he be conscious if their relationship were to progress into the realm of physical. She let her eyes slip closed, content to lie in the Doctor’s arms and go back to sleep, but the solid pressure of his erection on the small of her back kept her wide awake.

Then the solid pressure began moving again.

The Doctor pressed his hips forward, rubbing his clothed cock in the dimples of her arse. He let out a shuddering moan that made all of her fantasies about the way he sounded seem tame in comparison. Rose shivered as his hot breath tickled the hair on the back of her neck as his breathing hitched.

His hips were no longer rocking, but they were actively rutting. Rose could hear the scratch of his pants across her knickers, and could nearly feel the exact shape of through the scant layers of fabric still separating them.

His arm tightened around her until his hand was curled around the ribs of the side she was laying on, firmly anchoring her to him. He was breathing raggedly and the motion of his hips was getting faster and faster. He whimpered and rested his forehead on the back of her neck as he frantically humped her thigh.

_Jesus fuck, how was he still asleep?_

Warm, wet heat throbbed between her legs, and she desperately wanted to flip him onto his back, rip off their pants, and fuck him until they both came.

He was making the most devastating noises as he rutted his cock against her harder and faster, grunting in desire as he worked for his release. He was impossibly hard against her back, and was still thrusting against her, and _bloody hell, wasn’t he done yet?_

Rose had half a mind to reach back and give him a hand, but she instead tentatively rocked her hips back to meet him.

_Ohh, she shouldn’t be doing this, she should not be doing this, she was taking advantage of him, he was asleep, if he were awake he’d be mortified, ohh, but he sounds so good and feels so good and, really, it would be cruel to stop…_

Rose pushed back all thoughts that she was taking advantage of him, and instead tried to help him along. He choked out a sob as she provided more pressure on his cock as she thrust back against him. His hands curled even more tightly into her ribs as he panted in her ear.

“Rose,” he groaned, and Rose froze, thinking he had woken up.

He whined in displeasure and frantically arched his hips into hers again, once, twice, three more times, before he let out a wrenching moan and stilled behind her. Rose shivered as she felt his cock pulsing lightly against the small of her back, and as she felt a wet warmth seep into the back of her knickers.

_Holy fuck!_

The Doctor panted harshly for a few moments as he stayed tightly pressed against her. But when Rose finally felt his cock stop pulsing, he nuzzled his face into her hair and sighed contentedly.

_Holy fuck!_

Rose’s heart was hammering in her ribs. _The Doctor just humped her! The Doctor just came in his pants in his sleep while he was humping her!_ She clenched her eyes shut against the memories of the way his cock felt as it pulsed and throbbed, and the way his fingers held her so tightly, and the way his breath felt across her neck, and the way he _fucking moaned her name!_

_Holy fucking fuck!_

Rose carefully disentangled herself from his arms. He snorted unhappily, and rolled onto his back, flinging the covers away from his sweaty body. Rose bit her lip to stifle a squeak when she saw the shrinking bulge of him in his pants, and the large wet spot on the front of them.

Her pulse pounded in her ears and between her legs as she rushed to the bathroom, sticking a hand down her knickers as she went. She was so, so slick and throbbing and she swallowed a moan as she closed her eyes and remembered all of the noises he made as he got himself off on her. She was already embarrassingly close, and after a few circles of her fingers around her clit, she was coming hard, whimpering his name in the dark.

oOoOo

Blimey, being human was hard. He’d only been one for two days, and he fervently hoped it would get easier. Not only was the one heart and no respiratory bypass thing weird, but he felt so hot in his own skin and he needed to eat and sleep regularly. How rubbish!

And then there was the issue of his pesky penis! The bloody thing seemed to have a mind of its own! Not only had he woken that morning to messy, crusty pants, but the thing seemed to get hard and stay hard whenever he was around Rose. How embarrassing! He hoped Rose hadn’t noticed his seemingly perpetual erection, and he desperately hoped Rose hadn’t been aware of his embarrassing nocturnal emission.

But now it was time for sleep _again_ —really, human bodies were a bit rubbish—and he hoped his penis would stay down tonight. He’d already taken care of it that evening in the shower, and hoped it was all tired out.

And so with a bit of trepidation, the Doctor crawled into bed beside Rose. She immediately snuggled up against him and flung her arm around his ribs. The Doctor was pleased that Rose seemed to be so fully and completely accepting of him as her Doctor, and as much as he loved a good cuddle with her, the weight of her and the smell of her and the warmth of her made his cock twitch in interest. _Fucking hell!_

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore it and hoped like hell Rose wouldn’t notice.

She didn’t, thankfully, and had rolled over onto her side away from him just moments before she finally slipped off to sleep. He breathed out a grateful sigh, and as much as he wanted to roll over and spoon up against her, he was still half-hard, and would rather not risk it. He would wait for her to initiate anything physical.

So he spared one last glance at her, and how the dim light from the window made a silver halo of her hair, before he closed his eyes and felt himself being pulled further into unconsciousness…

The Doctor was having the best dream. The absolute best. Rose was in it. Oh, who was he kidding? Rose starred in most of his dreams. But oh, this dream…

They were sleeping together. Not _sleeping_ together, but just sleeping together. Holding each other close and breathing the same air as their skin molecules tried to inhabit the same space. She was so soft and warm and was holding him just as tightly as he was holding her. He’d never felt more at peace or more in love with her than he did in that moment.

A familiar aching tingle took up residence low in his belly, and he huffed out a sigh as he pressed the ache closer to her. The friction was lovely, and she was lovely, and why had they denied themselves this intimacy for so long?

“Doctor,” she whispered, her hot breath tickling his neck and sending shivers rippling down his spine.

He shuffled around, trying to alleviate the ache that was growing hotter and deeper in his groin, and he swallowed a whimper as his squirming gave him the most phenomenal friction just where he needed it, but not enough.

She tilted her head up to brush her lips across his collarbone as she tightened her hold on him. His skin muffled her moans and she moved against him harder and faster, pulling him deeper into his arousal. This wasn’t going to last much longer, and he told her as such.

“It’s okay, my Doctor,” she crooned, raking her nails against his scalp that made him feel as though he were about to come right that moment.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, unashamedly letting his hands drop to squeeze her bum. She shivered and moaned and arched into him. Her hip rubbed against his full and aching cock, and he muffled a groan of pleasure into her shoulder. He hadn’t felt pleasure this acute in decades. It was intoxicating, and he needed more, more, _more_ …

“Doctor.”

“Rose, my Rose,” he whimpered into her neck, groping her bum as he rocked his hips faster into hers, chasing the tightening pressure in the pit of his belly.

“Doctor. _Doctor!_ ”

The delicious sight of a rumpled Rose faded away, and he thrashed around wildly, trying to find her and her friction again. His eyes popped open and he panted in the darkness. His groin was on fire and a desperate ache was still radiating out deeply into his spine.

Something brushed against his clothed cock, teasing him with friction, and the Doctor moaned lowly. He arched into the pressure, humming as his balls tingled urgently, and he rutted sloppily for a moment before the scent of lavender and jasmine wafted to his nose and he heard the most beautiful voice say his name, though with much less desire than before…

 _Fuck_.

“Oh, bollocks!” he exclaimed, wrenching himself away from Rose’s warm, inviting body. His cock throbbed in protest, but his embarrassment was nearly overwhelming. “Gods, Rose, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

He looked over at her. Her shirt had ridden up, exposing the lean expanse of her stomach, before it disappeared under the tiniest pair of black—or were they dark blue?—knickers. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were red and she was running her tongue across her bottom lip in a way that made him throb painfully in his pants.

“Doctor, it’s okay.”

She laid a hesitant hand over his chest, and gooseflesh sizzled across his skin, sending another bolt of heat to his already overheated cock. He bit his lip to keep himself grounded and to keep from dropping his hand to his pants and rubbing himself to relief. He’d been so goddamn close when he’d woken up.

“No, I’m sorry,” he said again, scrubbing his palms over his face. He felt so shaky and on edge and so, so horny. He’d never felt anything like it, and he cursed his new human hormones for being so alien and uncontrollable and for making Rose uncomfortable. She’d willingly opened up her home, her _bed_ , to him, and he’d gone and humped her like an animal!

 _Shit_.

“I didn’t mean… Wait… Did I… Last night…?”

Rose’s cheeks flamed pink and she averted her gaze, and the Doctor groaned, wishing a black hole would come and swallow him whole. _Bloody fucking hell, this was two nights in a row he’d worked out his wet dream against her!_

“I’m so—”

“It’s fine,” Rose said gently.

Her face tightened for a moment, and she bit her lip, as though thinking through a problem. _Probably thinking of how to kick me out of her bed without sounding rude,_ the Doctor thought petulantly. Just as he was about to spare her the worry, he began to clamber out of bed, but was halted but her hand on his chest. At the gentle but insistent pressure, he rolled onto his back once more, and inhaled sharply when he realized Rose’s face, Rose’s _lips_ , were hovering mere inches from his.

His tongue seemed to swell in his mouth (and another part of his anatomy swelled further, more than he thought it could) and he gaped wordlessly at her. He desperately wanted to lean up and catch her lips between his and map out every inch of her beautiful mouth.

But he gasped in surprise when she beat him to it.

Her lips pressed lightly against his, and while his brain seemed to short out, his body and his hormones knew exactly what to do and took over. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, anchoring her to him, as his knees pushed them over so he was laying on top of her.

She made a breathy little noise, and the Doctor’s brain finally started up again.

“This okay?” he panted between the gentle little kisses he was peppering across her jaw.

“Almost,” she teased.

Before he could ask what she meant, she looped her leg around his hips and tugged so that he was fully nestled in the cradle of her thighs. He groaned as he felt his aching erection settle against the thin scrap of fabric she called knickers. She was so bloody hot down there! Even through their pants, he could feel the heat radiating out from her center, and the Doctor grew impossibly harder.

“Rose,” he whimpered, rutting restlessly against her. “Please… Blimey, you feel so good…”

Rose arched up into him, grinding herself equally as wantonly against him.

“So do you,” she hissed, tightening her hold around his hips for more leverage.

Her hands wandered aimlessly, but the Doctor was too lost in the feel of her beneath him, so soft and warm and beautiful. The pressure in his abdomen deepened until it almost hurt.

“I need… I want… Please, Rose… I’m gonna…”

He was well aware he was babbling, but his brain was a little more occupied by the delicious friction his cock was getting against her hot and damp center. He tucked his face into her neck as he focused on the pleasure burning through him, soaring higher and higher until he could barely take it anymore.

Rose arched up hard against him as her feet dug into his bum and her fingers raked through his hair, and he was lost. He let out a wordless cry as the hot coil of tension in his belly snapped, and white hot pleasure took its place.

He was dimly aware that Rose let out the most beautiful, sexy noise he’d ever heard as she tightened her hold around him, but he was more preoccupied by the wet warmth that flooded his pants. His skin prickled pleasantly and his ears rang and his vision blurred, and he felt completely weightless. His vision darkened and he held her tight as he panted his release into her neck.

“Blimey,” he gasped, lifting his hips away from her as his cock softened and became too sensitive to be touched.

His arm muscles shook as he hoisted himself away from Rose, and collapsed onto the mattress beside her.

Realization broke through the haze of pleasure, and the Doctor’s felt his cheeks warm in mortification.

“Oh, blimey, I’m sorry,” he groaned against, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes until white light burst behind his eyes. “I’m so sorry!”

“S’okay,” she whispered, her voice faint.

He turned towards her, worried he’d somehow hurt her during his frantic rutting, or worried she really wasn’t as okay as she claimed and was trying not to hurt his feelings

“No, Rose, it’s not!”

“It really is,” she interrupted, smirking at him. “In case you didn’t notice, I thoroughly enjoyed that.”

“I’m used to having more control than this and this bloody body just won’t cooperate and…” The Doctor paused for breath, and chanced a glance at Rose to gauge her level of upset. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were glazed and her chest was heaving, and the Doctor suddenly remembered how she’d arched and moaned against him, as though she… “Wait. You said you enjoyed… _Did you just come?_ ”

The Doctor cringed against the way his voice came out high and accusatory. He cursed himself as he watched Rose’s cheeks flame red as she averted her eyes to stare up at the ceiling. He was dimly aware that she was now the embarrassed one, but he was too busy mulling over the fact that Rose had just pleasured herself—had an _orgasm_ —against him, _and he’d missed it!_

“Rose,” he said somberly, rolling over to face her. “The most terrible thing has just happened.”

Rose glanced over at him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“You just had an orgasm, correct?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t mistaken and wasn’t making even more of a fool of himself, but more so hoping he hadn’t left her hanging.

Rose flushed at the clinical way he’d asked the question, but she bit her lip and nodded.

The Doctor relaxed a bit, even as he said, “Then a very, very terrible thing has happened. _I missed the experience of watching you have an orgasm!_ ”

Rose stared at him wordlessly for a moment, before she burst into laughter. The Doctor smiled, pleased that his goal of working her through her embarrassment worked. (Though he really was a bit upset he’d missed out on the beauty that was Rose lost in the throes of passion.)

“You shouldn’t make fun. Missing out on any orgasm of yours is truly a horrible, terrible, unjust thing,” he murmured, lifting himself up onto his forearm until the tip of his nose brushed across the tip of hers.

“Hmm, then maybe you should fix it,” Rose murmured lowly. “C’mon, Doctor. S’time to show me your moves.”

The Doctor shuddered as her breath puffed hotly against his lips, teasing him. He tilted his head to the side to squish his nose against her cheek and press his lips to hers. Her lips felt amazing, as though they were always meant to be pressed together, and the Doctor lamented the fact that he couldn’t solely spend the next fifty or so years snogging Rose. Pity.

He gasped sharply as her tongue tentatively stroked against his lips, and he parted them for her. Her tongue entered his mouth without pause and he shuddered as it slid, warm and wet, against his.

The Doctor whimpered into her mouth, angling his head to the side so Rose could go deeper. He clutched at her shoulders, pulling her closer until she straddled his hips. She rocked down against him, and he moaned against her lips when her bum brushed across his half-hard cock. She hummed in approval at his quickening readiness, and continued helping him along as she continued a more leisurely exploration of his mouth.

Many, many hours later, the Doctor and Rose contented themselves for a few more hours of sleep despite the risen sun, satisfied that the horrible, terrible, unjust thing had indeed been rectified. Multiple ways. Multiple times.


End file.
